


Missing Hugs

by Cdngirl_85



Series: 30 Prompts Excerise [9]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Please Don't Hate Me, Sad, Set after 2x04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 18:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cdngirl_85/pseuds/Cdngirl_85
Summary: Salem Witch Trails....Jessica's return...everything was getting to much for Lucy. But the one person she wants more in the world to have someone wrap their arms around to her to make everything go away. But she can't have it...





	Missing Hugs

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was about hugging, and I was rewatching the scenes from the Salem Witch Trials and thought this would be a good prompt to go into the thoughts of Lucy was going through after getting her arm looked and treated.

After the last mission, Lucy just sat on her bed (well more a cot then a bed). The last 24 hours have been a whirl wind. Between her mother getting her accused of Witchcraft back in 1692. Even before leaving her mind was in a tail spin when she found out that Wyatt’s wife was alive. When she came back from the horrible mission to find Jessica standing at the bottom of stairs, between her body aching and her heart broken she just wanted to get away from everyone. As she cradled her arm as she touched the bandage that was wrapped were she was shot, she laid down the same way she did when she was on the phone with Wyatt more 24 hours earlier. As she thought back to the night in 1941, where everything was so much simpler. She was in love with Wyatt Logan, but now things were different and now she was heartbroken.

With every emotions running through her body. She turned over to face the cold metal wall of the bunker. Feeling the pain pills starting to take affect, her arm was starting to ache less. Her eyes closed as she heard footsteps coming down the hallway.

Even with her eyes closed she knew who was standing at her doorway. Remembering how he breathes when they laid in bed only 2 days ago. Pretending to be asleep, Wyatt stood just inside her doorway.

“Lucy,” Wyatt’s voice filled the small room. Hearing his boots thump on the cement. “You awake?”

Closing her eyes tight and stayed still, he stood there for a minute. A sudden sigh came from Wyatt, “I’m sorry, Luce.” Taking a minute before she heard him walk out of her room.

Before she let her tears out, she made sure that Wyatt was out of ear shot before she let go of her sadness completely. Her mother chose Rittenhouse, and Wyatt was there to pick her up saying that she didn’t lose everything. He hugged her till she felt better. Now that Wyatt’s wife is back from the dead, she literally has no one anymore. 

Right now, all she wants to be in Wyatt’s arms, taking away all this heartache. She missed his hugs, they way he made her feel when she held on to him. But now everything was different, she’ll never be able to feel like that again because Jessica is alive. Wyatt has his love of his life back and she has nothing.

“Tomorrow will be better,” she mumbled to herself as she slowly wiped the tears away from her cheeks. She cried for a bit longer before sleep finally took her over. The only way to get away from todays events was to sleep it away and start tomorrow with everything buried deep down.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hate me.... I love my Lyatt!!!


End file.
